


The Lies We Feed Ourselves

by sirillable



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, This is really just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirillable/pseuds/sirillable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was only when Hannibal opened the door that Will realized he may have - should have - called him in advance.'</p><p>Inspired by the recent season 3 promo.  The scene where Hannibal says: <a href="http://ak-hdl.buzzfed.com/static/2015-05/4/22/enhanced/webdr07/anigif_original-7801-1430793854-4.gif"> 'My wife and I would love to have you for dinner'? </a> I can totally visualise him saying it to Will.<br/>Basically, an AU where Hannibal and Bedelia are a married couple, keeping each other's secrets. Will is the Lecters' latest acquaintance who caught Hannibal's eye. I actually had a whole plot in my head straight away (no time to write it though) but my friend just asked me to write her some hannigram porn in this setting.<br/>(Yes, this is just porn).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies We Feed Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing a fanfic. If you spot mistakes - please let me know, I'll appreciate it :)

It was only when Hannibal opened the door that Will realized he may have - _should have_ \- called him in advance. He acted, after all, solely on the whim, with no solid plan in mind. He simply happened to pass through Baltimore that night, and since it wasn't that late yet he thought he may as well pay doctor Lecter a visit. The man had graciously promised to lend Alana some books relevant to her research, and Will assumed he could help her out and get them now, so she wouldn’t have to commute. Perhaps it wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Will took in Hannibal's appearance - much tamer than any other day, he couldn't help but notice, without much product in his hair and without the usual flair. With his suit jacket discarded in favour of soft woolen sweater – still very stylish though – Will was unexpectedly faced with a domestic version of Hannibal Lecter. He felt like an intruder.

'Perhaps it's not a very good time,' Will said instead of a greeting, feeling very uneasy. Hannibal's surprised face softened at that, but Will still hurried to give an explanation. He didn't want to be rude, after all. 'I was at Baltimore, passing through, and thought... I should have called, I'm very sorry for intruding.'

'Not at all, Will,’ said Hannibal smoothly with just a hint of a smile on his face. 'I'm not busy, and even if I were, I always have time for my friends. Would you like to come in? I'm making dinner.'

Yes, Will has noticed that. There was that distinct, mouth-watering smell in the air, a promise of a very fine meal Hannibal was very much inclined to make. 'I really don't want to disturb you anymore than I already did, thank you for the offer. I came just to retrieve the books for Alana, if you're willing to share them.'

'I see, of course I am. But quit with your nonsense, Will, you _are_ staying for dinner. I’m preparing roast duck breasts with pomegranate sauce. Would you mind helping me? I would appreciate the company,' he opened the door wider and ushered Will inside. Once in, Will looked around with visible restraint.

'Bedelia's not in, I'm afraid,' explained Hannibal, already leading him to the kitchen. 'I was to dine alone tonight, one may say it's a happy coincidence you agreed to join me. It is a real pleasure.'

'Likewise,' murmured Will stepping into the kitchen. The yummy smell intensified and Will almost sighed contently. 'Please give Bedelia my regards.'

'I will. Would you mind slicing the vegetables? I'm almost done with the meat.'

Will hmphed incoherently when Hannibal passed him the vegetable knife and the wooden cutting board, and set to work. It was an easy task, and a pleasant one in Hannibal's company, who possessed this fluent ability to lead an interesting yet casual conversation.

It wasn't long before they finished, for Hannibal had done the most before Will's arrival. 'I was going to pair the it with a Nuits-St-George at first, but maybe you'd prefer something different? A Bordeaux wine, perhaps?'

'I'll lean on you on that. I'm not accustomed to know which one's better, really.'

'A Nuits-St-George it is then.'

Will has had occasions to eat at Lecters' table before, of course, that was the first time however, when he shared the meal with the host only. It seemed weirdly intimate, but at the same time very natural, so Will actually felt at ease. The wine Hannibal's chosen was excellent, as far as he could tell, and it went very well with the prepared meal. It wasn't the dish itself, as fantastic as it was, that held Will's attention the most, though. It wasn't easy to admit, even before himself, but he did find Hannibal charming on the daily basis, and this newly discovered domestic version of him was even more captivating.

He should feel guilty - after all, Hannibal was a married man, but the wine loosened his tongue and mind, and Will stopped thinking much about social proceedings or proper etiquette. He and Hannibal had a connection, and Will knew Hannibal felt it too. There was something in the other man's eyes that Will really wanted to explore, something dark and maleficent. If Will were to name it, he would have said it was a promise of something sinister and _right_ at the same time.

It also wasn't the first time Hannibal looked at him this way, but here, in this setting it gained much more meaning than usual. It was, undeniably, intimate, and more sexual in nature than it was appropriate. Hannibal didn't address this feeling of mutual attraction, though - Will thought for a while that he might, and felt a little disappointed, both with Hannibal and with himself for even thinking that.

The conversation flew easily as time went by. Hannibal spoke keeping the proper distance; however, Will detected the lying undertones of what was not said. There was something in Hannibal's smile that made Will want to be closer to him, to just lean in and lick his lips. Not kiss, even, just lick. Just taste.

'Would you like some dessert, Will?,' said Hannibal at some point. One might say the suggestion was a mere indication of politeness and good manners of the perfect host, and, in a way, it was, Will had to agree. But there was something about a way he said it, that somehow spoke directly to Will's dick.

Will licked his lips, and when he noticed Hannibal's - seemingly casual - gaze upon him, he decided it's time they finally faced the elephant in the room instead of acting as it wasn't there. To hell with consequences.

'When you say dessert, doctor...' said Will with a telling smile on his face. Wine made him bold. 'Do you mean the _actual_ dessert... or something totally different?'

Hannibal didn’t even blinked at that, on the contrary – he looked rather glad, as if he were expecting Will to speak up.

'When you said you came by to help Alana out, William... did you actually mean that? Or the real purpose of this visit lays somewhere else, perhaps?'

It did. It did lay somewhere else. If Hannibal hadn't been on his mind constantly, if there wasn't this unspoken attraction quietly growing in his mind he wouldn't have bother to come here. He wouldn't even think about such an impulsive visit in the first place.

Will didn't reply with words. There was no need, no point in that. It was time he acted - it was up to Hannibal to accept him or dismiss him. Will was glad it was not on him. He stood up, not averting his eyes from Hannibal's for even a second, and circled the table. When he finally was at the other's man side he stopped for a moment, studying his expression carefully. He was towering over Hannibal now, seemingly gaining an upper hand... But did he really? Or was it the other way, maybe it was Hannibal who controlled the situation?... Will didn't care, he was too far done to care. Slowly, oh so slowly, as if his life depended on that moment, Will pushed the fine chair a little further - the sitting man let him - to make a place for himself, and lowered himself on Hannibal's lap.

Only then did Hannibal's gaze travelled down, to Will's moist lips. Although he appeared to be completely at ease, his pupils were blown away, the maroon of his eyes almost gone, and when Will leaned in to rub his nose against Hannibal's neck and smell his skin there, his thigh brushed over a very specific hardness.

His nose against Hannibal's neck, Will took a loud sigh breathing in the smell of a masculine perfume and the distinct musk, much more masculine in nature than the first one. Hannibal's hand touched his knee lightly and travelled north, up his thigh, kneading his flesh through the layer of his jeans. Will couldn't help himself and licked Hannibal's sensitive skin tasting the salt and something else, something he couldn't define, earning a soft grunt from the other man.

It was as if the dam finally fell off, when Hannibal suddenly gripped his thighs with both hands and rearranged their position, drawing him nearer and trapping him in his lap, so now Will's legs were on two sides of him. The movement brought their crotches together and they both moaned wetly at the sudden contact.

Hannibal's hands travelled up Will's legs, lightly over his bottom, almost not touching him there at all, and stopped at the small of his back, where he hooked fingers of his left hand into the straps of Will's jeans. What was slow and deliberate though soon turned out more heated and more agitated, when Hannibal brought his other hand to Will's head in order to push him closer and - finally - seal their mouths together.

Before, the room was quiet, filled only with soft sighs and even breaths; now there were loud moans that escaped from their joined lips filling the silence.

'Do you... have any idea... how much I wanted to see you like this?' Will at first didn't register Hannibal's words, he more felt them than heard them. He couldn't respond though, couldn't find the words, so he just bit Hannibal's lips teasingly.

'You were always here, Will, sitting here, asking to be savaged, giving me the looks... did you think I didn't see the longing in your eyes, Will? The desire to cave in, as it is your nature?' Hannibal was whispering into his skin between the kisses he gave generously, planting them on Will's lips, his cheeks, his nose, even his eyelids.

Hannibal's hand pushed his back again, and their hips met again and again, in a perfect symphony, and Will almost saw stars. He spread his thighs lowering himself to be even closer, so now his ass had a better contact with Hannibal's clothed erection.

'Will,' Hannibal's lips touched his ear now, so the thick whisper was all what Will could hear. 'Do you want to be fucked?'

Such a foul language in the doctor's mouth... Were the situation different, Will would laugh incredulously, but now the words were nothing if not stimulative. Said in that particular, eastern european accent Will's come to associate with Hannibal it was a wonder his dick didn't explode right away. Will tried to suppress the sudden moan, but it escaped his lips easily. He shuddered in Hannibal's lap, his senses almost overloaded.

'Vocal, aren't we?' murmured Hannibal, a smug note in his voice. 'Good, even better than I imagined.'

Will was still completely clad, and it must have been not to doctor's liking, for he reached towards his belt and removed it suddenly yet effortlessly. He didn't bother with Will's shirt, that clung unpleasantly to Will's sweaty skin, and with a loud pop he opened the main button of his jeans. He stopped then though, tracing his index finger against Will's touch-starving hardness, as if contemplating something. Will buckled his hips helplessly earning himself a giggle.

'Impatient, aren't we?' Hannibal grasped his manhood through the jeans and Will groaned, the extra layers between them adding to the friction. Still, they were a nuisance. 'I'm wondering... would you prefer to be taken here... or on the table?'

Will groaned again. 'Whatever, Hannibal, just do it already!'

'Hm...' Hannibal kissed him wetly on the lips. 'I guess there will be plenty of opportunities to explore all the interesting combinations in the future, my dear... Please stand now.'

It was worded as a request but in reality it wasn't one, so Will obediently followed the instruction. Hannibal stood as well, regaining the height on him, and pushed him further down the table, away from the dishes they discarded minutes before... minutes, was it really just minutes? It felt like a lifetime to Will.

He was pushed on his back, the facture of the fine wood beneath his spine, Hannibal's hands busy opening up his jeans, and - finally! - pushing them down his knees. Will was half-heartedly hoping that Hannibal would dispose of them completely - but the other man was already concentrated on his underwear, so it was unlikely. Will looked down on himself and groaned, the view of Hannibal fingers stroking him through the final layer, his dick straining to be released, its outline completely visible was very erotic, His boxers were damp with pre-come in the place where the tip was pushing against the material.

Hannibal has obviously a lot of fun teasing him like that. He even leaned in and planted a gentle, almost chaste kiss there, although he didn't seem to plan on pleasuring Will orally. Not tonight, at least. Will was writhing on the table surface under all this careful watch. He felt as if on display, presented the way Hannibal's artistic dishes always were at the very same piece of furniture.

'Hips up, Will, that would be very helpful,' said Hannibal, and Will obeyed. Slowly Hannibal pulled the last clothing down, letting the throbbing erection spring up proudly.

'Beautiful,' murmured Hannibal, his lips touching Will's inner thigh now, biting him there and making the man scream loudly and arch his spine. 'My beautiful Will…'

His touch - after so much teasing - when it finally came, was everything Will wanted it to be. Hannibal didn't have a lube on him so he simply spit in his hand and run his hand up and down Will's shaft smoothly. The pre-come already there also helped with increasing the comfort of the touch.

'You know,' murmured Hannibal, looking down at them. 'Contrary to what you may think, it's actually the first time I perform such an act on another man.'

'Dsn'tshw,' managed to say Will, not able to be still, raising his hips to meet Hannibal's touch.

'My point is, I'm glad it's with you Will. Makes it special,' Hannibal increased the speed, and Will felt the tightening in his balls. He was so, so close... Despite his claim not to have much experience when it came to touching other men sexually, Hannibal knew correctly when to withdraw, obviously intending to prolong Will's pleasure, mix it with a bit of a sweet torture, keep him just on the verge of climax. He was, after all, a doctor.

'Shhh, not yet,' murmured Hannibal with a smirk at Will's frustrated groan. 'We have plans, don't you remember? I'm going to fuck you into that table so hard, that you'll have markings of it for days to come. Do you want that, Will?'

Will was too incoherent to form a decent response, instead he simply turned on the table, presenting his backside to Hannibal.

'Good boy.'

From this new position Will wasn't able to see Hannibal undress - he heard the rustling of the clothes but didn't turn to watch. He knew he should be at least a little worried about anal penetration but he surprisingly wasn't, he was, in fact, looking forward to learn this new sensation. He trusted Hannibal's completely on this, and so he stood, bent over the table, his heavy manhood touching the rim of it, leaking on it.

'What a magnificent sight you make, Will.' Hannibal's voice was nearer than he expected, he didn’t hear him coming this close. 'You should see yourself like this, waiting to be opened for me... Soon, my dear, soon...'

Hannibal's fingers gently parted his cheeks, two of them sneaking between the fleshy hemispheres, caressing the rim. They wandered up and down, seemingly with no purpose, until they finally stopped at his opening. Will took a deep breath; the fingers were slightly wet with saliva, but he didn’t think it was enough.

'Relax, my dear,' Hannibal kissed his shoulder blade. 'It'll hurt a little bit, but it's nothing you couldn't handle.' Perhaps Will should tense hearing such words. Perhaps he should crave a different set of them, a promise to withdraw if he felt any pain or something in that tone. If so, something was obviously wrong with Will, because Hannibal's statement _did_ calm his sudden doubts. Hannibal rewarded him with another kiss, on his spine this time, and pushed the fingers into his opening, two at once.

The tight ring of muscles slowly gave in, letting Hannibal's fingers explore the hot inside, opening before them gradually. Will winced, when Hannibal thrusted them to the knuckles. It wasn't the pain he felt - well, maybe a bit - but the discomfort, the uneasiness of being invaded in such a way, in his most private area. His own erection wilted a bit, but Will clenched his teeth, determined. He opened his legs wider, as wide as the jeans pooled at his ankles allowed him to, to give Hannibal better access. He made himself breath evenly, through the nose, and the discomfort yielded a little. Hannibal murmured a praise, obviously pleased with Will's reaction.

And then the fingers bent a little and touched that little sensitive spot deep inside him, and Will screamed and writhed, almost loosing balance when his legs gave out, surprising even himself. The fingers withdrew a little and then pushed again, in the exact same spot, and again, and again, and Will's dick returned to the previous shape happily. Will couldn't stop squirming and yelping in pleasure, he even thrusted his hips back, meeting Hannibal halfway.

'I knew you would be a screamer, Will. I _knew,_ ' muttered Hannibal into his ear. His breath was hurried, he wasn't unaffected by Will's vocality. 'Even so, the reality does surpass my initial imaginations. Will... Are you ready for more?'

Will didn’t reply, just jerked his head frantically, and Hannibal pushed in the third finger into his hole. It seemed as if he reached his limit then, but Hannibal was patient, and he thrusted them in until Will felt more at ease.

'The day... The day will come, Will, when you will be able to climax just from my fingers alone,' groaned Hannibal, his head resting on Will's shoulder now. 'Not today, though, we work on it some other day... Will you let me in now? Say yes.'

'Yes...'

'Very well...' Hannibal withdrew completely. 'I'm afraid the lack of proper moisturizer may be a bit of a problem, but again, you can take it, I know you can. Breath and relax, Will, and let me in.'

The push on his opening was much bigger than the three fingers conjoined, but Will was determined to take it all in. Slowly, much slower than he was first with his fingers, Hannibal entered him, stretching him impossibly, filling him to his very core. There was pain, and there was the discomfort from before, but there was also something more: anticipation and feeling of intimacy, that made Will crave it all the same.

'Halfway through, Will,' muttered Hannibal, his voiced strained. 'Open up for me... yes... You're so tight, you're going to feel me for days, you know it?'

Will's legs were trembling, but he stood his ground, and, against his better judgment, he suddenly pushed back, impaling himself on Hannibal, earning a surprised grunt from the other man. Finally, they were joined together, like two perfect pieces of puzzle, only fitting together.

Hannibal was breathing hard, and so was Will. They both stood completely still. When the movement came, it was from Will, not Hannibal. The other man leaned on him trapping him, making him half lying on the table, taking his hands into his.

'W... Will,' he murmured into his wet hair. 'You will never cease to surprise me... My beautiful Will. Always so eager to fight back. I'm here. You don't have to fight anymore... You're so... oh, Will,' Hannibal himself was beginning to sound incoherent, but neither of them noticed that. They started moving again, in perfect symmetry, slowly at first, but increasing the speed gradually, filling the air with their moans and screams, and the sound of skin slapping on another.

One of Hannibal's hands travelled down to once again cup Will's manhood, trace over his shaft, squeeze his balls teasingly, and again, travel back up. Will was now at loss, not knowing whether to push forward, against the tight embrace of Hannibal closed fingers or back, to let Hannibal's erection graze over his sweet spot deep inside him.

'Will, you can come for me now, I want to feel you clenching around me... Will you do that for me?' And before Hannibal even let the words fully slip off his tongue, Will was reaching an orgasm, fucking frantically the circle of Hannibal's hand, tightening his inner walls around Hannibal, who in response to such stimuli spurted his hot semen deep inside him.

Will must have lost his consciousness for a short moment after that, for when he came to, he felt a wet flannel moving between his cheeks. Hannibal must have retrieved it from the bathroom to clean them up when he was out. Will didn't have much in himself to do anything but try to stay vertical, and just let Hannibal take care for him. When Hannibal moved the flannel to his front to clean the drying semen of his softening dick and then rolled Will's underwear back on his hips, Will realized, that there was still some come _inside_ him that Hannibal overlooked. He wasn't sure whether it was done on purpose or simply by accident, and in the end decided that it didn't matter. It didn't bother him anyway – if anything, it only legitimised their changed status of lovers. As if reading his mind, Hannibal turned him toward himself and kissed him softly, romantically, as only new lovers can muster. There was a fondness in this kiss, but also a gratitude, a silent thank you. Will smiled to him feeling all fluffy inside. There was something in him, something changed, and Will felt irrationally happy. His hole was numb from overstimulation, likely to hurt later in the day, but he couldn't care less, he knew he wanted to repeat the experience. Soon. With a proper lube this time though.

'Will you stay for the night?' murmured Hannibal and Will instantly sobered. The weight, the significance of what they had just done was terrific. Hannibal was a married man, he was by no mean his. Will didn't want to think about consequences.

'I can't,' he muttered, trying to smile. He didn't say “what if your wife catches us?” or “it would be inappropriate to sleep with you in your maritial bed, so I’d better be going”. Even though, Hannibal knew right away.

'Will, stay,' he repeated, the fondness apparent in his voice. 'Don't worry about my other... obligations, they're not important in that moment.'

He may have degraded Bedelia to “the other woman” now, but Will wasn't stupid, he knew who was the real “other” here.

'I really need to go. Thanks for dinner.'

'Not at all, Will. It is always a pleasure to cook for you.' Will was already at the front doors when he heard Hannibal again. 'What about the dessert, Will?

'What about it?' asked Will, knowing he sounded petulant.

'Was it... up to your expectations?' Will honestly didn't know how to respond. Hannibal looked him in the eyes, unafraid, yearning for Will to see the truth in him. 'For me, Will, it was far beyond everything I expected.'

Will acknowledged the confession with a simple nod, but when Hannibal smiled at him he couldn't not smile back. To hell with consequences, he thought, for the second time of that day, and went up to Hannibal and kissed him, passionately. When they parted, on a childish whim, Will licked Hannibal's upper lip.

'So I take I may expect you in the near future? For dinner?’ specified Hannibal, his eyes full of warmth.

'And a dessert,' affirmed him Will and walked out into the night.

He was already halfway to his home when he realized he had forgotten about the damn books.


End file.
